Lady of the Night
by avatargrl11
Summary: Young Gabrielle Delacour has always lived in her sister's shadow. But when she meets a mysterious man who saves her life, she breaks free of her family, and runs away to live with this man. Only problem? He's Count Vlad Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA! I GOT BORED ONE DAY, AND *THIS* HAPPENED. **

**...I THINK LORY TAKARADA OF SKIP BEAT! IS TAKING OVER MY MIND. I SET THIS IN HARRY'S FIRST YEAR, AND I'M MAKING GABRIELLE SLIGHTLY OLDER, PLACING HER IN THE SAME YEAR AS HARRY, RON & HERMIONE, SHORTENING THE AGE SPAN BETWEEN FLEUR AND GABRIELLE TO ONLY 3 YEARS INSTEAD OF 10 YEARS. ALSO, I AM SLIGHTLY ILL-EQUIPPED TO WRITE THIS, AS I DO NOT SPEAK A WORD OF FRENCH. BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME HERE!**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

"Why can't you be more like your big sister?" That question had been one of the few things my family ever said to me. How was it my fault I couldn't be my perfect sister, who was the epitome of a veela? But I will not bore you with complaints. Instead, I shall tell you how I broke free of my family, and my adventure of doing so. But first, I must tell you something of my past.

Every year, my family would have a reunion. It was Fleur's favorite time of the year, as the week-long celebration also involved her birthday, often making her the center of attention. I, on the other hand, dreaded it. The only bright part of the reunion was my Uncle Jacques, or 'Jack', who was always able to make me laugh. While the other relatives 'socialized', Uncle Jack and I would go fishing down by the small pond.

* * *

So it was that on my 10th family reunion, I was sitting outside underneath a weeping willow, watching my relatives arrive, waiting for Uncle Jack. My face burst into a wide grin as his car pulled into the driveway, and I stood, running back to the house.

"UNCLE JACK! UNCLE JACK!" Uncle Jack looked up, and grinned, kneeling down so I could hug him, them swept me up into the air. "How's my little goddaughter!?"

"Uncle, put me down!" I was laughing while saying this, so he grinned mischievously. "You sure about that?" He tossed me around his shoulders, and began spinning around. "Uncle! Uncle, put me-"

"JACQUES, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" We looked up and winced. Uncle Jack's wife, Aunt Alexandra, stood there, her usual scowl in place, arms crossed. I sometimes wondered why on Earth Uncle Jack had married an old bat like her. I mean, they didn't even get along! They were like oil and water!

Jack set me down reluctantly, and turned to her. "Alexandra, just-"

"Have you no sense of decency!? We want to make a good impression, not act like a bunch of monkeys!" Aunt Alexandra whirled on me next. "Child, what on Earth have you done to that poor dress!?" I looked down at my grass- and dirt-stained pink dress with white lace. "I...erm...er...um..." My mother came striding over, scowling as well. She grabbed me by the arm. "Young lady, you get inside right now, and you get changed!"

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I listened to the chatter below me. "Wonderful cake, Apolline! You must give me your recipe sometime!"

"Fleur's grown into quite a beauty, Apolline!" I gritted my teeth, waiting for the inevitable. "Yes, she is, isn't she? I just wish Gabrielle was more like her." There it was.

I got up off my bed, and sighed. I didn't have to take this! I opened my window, and clambered out onto a branch of the tree beside my window, climbing down. Nobody noticed me as I opened the gate and began walking away from the house, and if they had, would they have stopped me?

* * *

I stepped into a Muggle bookstore, looking around wistfully. I reached for my purse, but remembered I had left it on my dresser, and sighed. I yanked the door to the shop open, stepping out into the cold night. Well, might as well head home. Like they even noticed I was gone. I began walking across the street, when I heard brakes squealing, people screaming, and something knocking me over. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA!**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

When I awoke, I noticed I was in a dark, cold room with a very large bed and one small window. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of stone. I slowly got out of bed, wincing in pain as my left foot hit the floor. I must have sprained it or something. I shivered, rubbing my arms, noticing how cold the room was. It was _freezing _in here! I looked down at myself, frowning as I observed that I wasn't wearing my former outfit. Instead, I was wearing an incredibly thin white nightgown. That was probably why I was so cold.

I opened the door, gasping as I bumped into a blonde man with brown eyes. He seemed to be doubled over, as if he had back trouble. He adjusted his glasses as he stared down at me. "Well, hello there, child, hello." He had a sort of gravelly kind of voice, one that kind of freaked me out. "Would you like to meet the Master? He is the one who saved you." I nodded, a little speechless at this guy's strange personality.

He led me downstairs, into a large sitting room with a huge fireplace and a chair turned away from us, with someone sitting in it. He didn't even stand and turn to face us as he spoke. "What is it, Renfield?"

"Master, the girl has awoken."

"Good. Leave us." He stood, walking towards me. I froze, realizing who this person was. _Oh my God. I've just been captured by Count Vlad Dracula! I'm so dead._

* * *

I stared up at Dracula, unable to speak. For a blood-sucking demon of the night, he was kinda...hot. Wait! What am I _thinking_! This guy's a monster! He looked down at me, his blue eyes piercing me, as if they were looking right through me. He seized my chin, turning my face from side to side. "Hm. Presentable enough, I suppose. However, your blood doesn't seem to be good enough for my taste." I glared at him, slightly insulted, and more than a little angry at his comments. "Did you taste me while I was asleep?"

He shrugged at this as he studied a couple of books, paying very little attention to me. "I got hungry." I gaped at him, shocked that anyone could do that. In my anger, I picked up a rather heavy-looking book, chucking it at the back of his head, completely forgetting who it was that I was dealing with. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! ATTACKING AN INNOCENT, SLEEPING GIRL!" He whirled on me when the book struck his head. His eyes were glowing gold, his face enraged. He grabbed me by the arm, throwing me across the room. I cried out as I hit the wall and slid to the floor. He then picked me up by the throat, slamming me against the wall. "You do realize that I could suck you dry right now if I felt like it." He ran his pale fingers through his long black hair. "Apologize now, you little bitch, and I might not kill you."

I glared up at him. "_Apologize? To you?_" I laughed. "Why on Earth should _I _apologize to _you_?" His grip tightened on my throat, and I gasped for air as he whispered in my ear, "Because it might keep you alive." I glared at him, trying to keep air in my lungs. "Not-a-chance-in-hell," I panted out. He smirked at me, releasing his grip on me. I slid to the floor, trying to regain my breath. He turned away. "So. You have a stubborn streak in you. Good for you. Renfield!"

Renfield burst through the doors, bowing to Dracula. "Yes, Master?"

"Treat this girl's injuries. If she so wishes, return her to her family tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Master. Come, girl." Renfield led me out of the room, bowing to Dracula the entire time.

* * *

Renfield looked up at me as he wrapped a bandage around my foot. "So, child."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" I whimpered as I touched my shoulder and felt a wave of pain flow through it. _Stupid Dracula._ "I'm Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour."

"Alright. How old are you?"

"11." He stared at me. "Are you joking?" I shook my head. "But you look as though you're only 8! How could you possibly be 11?"

"I'm a quarter-veela, that's why."

"Alright. One more question. Do you want to go home in the morning?" I mulled this question over for a few minutes. Would my family even care if I was gone? Would they even notice? I knew for a fact that Fleur would be delighted at my absence. To her, it would only mean more attention for the perfect Fleur Delacour.

I sighed, turning back to Renfield. "No, Renfield. I don't want to go back to my family. I don't _ever_ want to go back. As a matter of fact, I'd rather stay here with you and Count Violent Dracula than with my family." Renfield chuckled at this. "I take it your family isn't the greatest group of people."

"Nope." Renfield stood up. "Well, your foot and shoulder are wrapped. Now, let's get you some food, and then you can get some sleep."

"Just so long as Count Violent doesn't suck my blood in my sleep again." Renfield laughed. "He only does that when he gets hungry. Usually, he goes out at night for the hunt." I grimaced at this. "Oh, how lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA!**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up the next morning, my shoulder and foot still throbbing slightly. I looked over, and saw an outfit laying on a sofa. I got up, and went over to examine the outfit. It was a long, medieval-looking light blue dress with white trim. There was also a pair of white shoes and a silver crucifix. I figured that Renfield must have got the crucifix, since it was pretty obvious that Count Violent wouldn't be able to handle it. I smiled as I put the crucifix on and felt for bite marks on my neck. None. Good. I left the room, and headed downstairs, running into Renfield on the stairs. "Oh! Hey, Renfield."

"Good morning, Miss Gabrielle."

"Um...Where's the kitchen?"

"Follow me." I looked around as I followed him into the kitchen. "So, is Count Violent asleep or something?" Renfield cringed. "What is it?" He winced, pointing behind me. "Um, Miss Gabrielle..."

A cold voice spoke just then, whispering in my ear. "I would not be asleep, as you so assume." I jumped nearly 3 feet into the air, startled at his sudden appearance. "GOD! Would you not do that!" He crossed his arms, frowning at me. "Girl, in this mansion, we are not what you would call big fans of any form of religion. And I would recommend that you never call me that again, if you wish to survive." With that, he turned and left the room. I stared after him. "Renfield?"

"Why do I suddenly feel freaked out by him?" Renfield chuckled. "He often has that effect on others, particularly the people he's hunting. He usually likes to torture them for a few hours before feeding on them."

* * *

While I was eating my breakfast, I looked over at Renfield. "Hey, Renfield."

"Yes, Miss Gabrielle?"

"I was kind of wondering...I found a book describing Dracula's history, and from the start, you've always been mentioned as his servant, and the book was started in the mid-1700s! What's up with that?" Renfield frowned, trying to find a proper way to explain it to me. " Well, Miss Gabrielle...it's rather hard to explain. You see, back when I first started working for the Count, it was the late 1600s. The Count wanted someone to be of...assistance to him forever, so he gave me immortality during the time he appointed me as his servant."

"Oh. I think I get it. Not many people get this 'immortality' thing, do they?"

"If you me do they receive the gift, or in some cases, curse of immortality, not many do. And they have to receive it from someone else." I frowned, mulling this over. "Huh. Renfield?"

"Yes, Miss Gabrielle?"

"Why did he let me choose whether or not I could leave? Why didn't he just kill me?" Renfield frowned, thinking for a second, then smiled. "You do remember Mina Harker, don't you?" I nodded. "She was the woman Dracula became obsessed with, right?"

"Precisely." My eyes widened. "You're not saying Dracula saved me because-"

"No. I'm saying he saved you because he saw potential in you." I gaped at him. "You're saying he saved me simply to make me a vampire?"

"Or simply immortal. I really do not know. I cannot figure out the workings of the Master's mind." We both looked up as there was a loud pecking at the kitchen window. Renfield walked over, opening it, and a small owl flew, dropped a letter in his hands, and flew out again.

I frowned, looking over at Renfield. "Renfield, what-"

"It has your name on it." I stood up so fast, I knocked my chair over. I ran over, grabbing the letter from him, staring down at it, then my hands began shaking. "This isn't possible. How could anyone _possibly _find me here?"

"Is it your family?"

"No. They don't know where I am." I stared down at it, completely stunned. "I-It's from Dumbledore himself. He wants to speak with me and Dracula, face-to-face." Renfield and I stared at each other, then stared back down at the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA!**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

* * *

I sat down next to Dracula as Dumbledore Flooed into one of the libraries in the castle. I noted right away he wore a crucifix, and I chuckled. "Shall we start, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Dumbledore nodded. "As I specified in the letter to Gabrielle, she is welcome to attend Hogwarts." I frowned. "But my parents enrolled me in Beauxbatons. How is that possible?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, apparently, right after they did, your uncle, Jacques Delacour, enrolled you in Hogwarts instead, telling me he 'didn't want his goddaughter ending up in a prep school for spoiled mindless brats'." I laughed at this. "Yep. Sounds like Uncle Jack."

Dumbledore's face turned serious. "However, on the fact that your family may be looking for you, it's best if you went under an assumed name." I nodded, thinking hard. "How about Evangeline Lestrade?" Dumbledore nodded. "All right." He handed Dracula a list. "This is her school supply list." Dracula scanned it. "Very well. I will send Renfield to accompany her to Diagon Alley."

* * *

We strolled through Diagon Alley, checking the list. "Okay, now all that's left is to get my books." I had already gotten my wand: Ivy, with a Threstral tail hair for the core. As we entered the store, Renfield led me around, grabbing the correct books for the term. Eventually, he had his arms full, so I took them from him so he could pay for the books. After that, he took me to the pet shop, and I selected a sleek black kitten with golden eyes that I named Midnight.

* * *

When we got back, I noticed Dumbledore was still there, and I frowned. "What's going on?" Dumbledore stood up. "I informed the Count that you might be safer from harm if I put wards in your bedroom. No vampire can enter without your permission." I nodded.

Dumbledore glanced down at Midnight, and chuckled. "I take it this is your new pet?" I smiled. "Her name is Midnight." Dracula walked over, examining Midnight. I had placed a collar that had a crucifix on it around her neck. Finally, Dracula spoke. "This is not a cat. This is a panther." Dumbledore frowned. "Oh. Oh, dear." I scowled. "I'm not getting rid of her! Besides, the letter said I could get an owl, a cat or a toad. And a panther is a form of feline life!" Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. But you _must _keep her under control. The last thing Hogwarts needs is parents filing charges because your pet attacked their children."

"Okay." Dumbledore smiled. "All right. I'll see you at Hogwarts next week." He nodded at Dracula and left.

* * *

A week later, I stood on the platform beside Renfield, and took a shaky breath, staring at the train. Renfield, noticing this, squeezed my shoulder in comfort. "It will be all right, child." I nodded, giving a weak smile. "Thanks, Renny." I had taken to calling him that after two weeks at Dracula's manor. I'd also began calling Dracula "C.V." (for Count Violent), though I never said it to his face. I hugged him. "See you, Renny. Though I've got a feeling I'm not coming back for Christmas or Easter breaks." Renfield laughed. "Indeed." I waved goodbye and hopped on the train, holding Midnight. I stopped in the hall to get one last glance as the train started moving, but Renfield had vanished.

* * *

I made my way down the train, searching for a compartment, when I heard voices. "Come on, Lee, show us." Whatever it was that "Lee" had, a few nearby girls shrieked in disgust. My curiosity piqued, I went over to investigate. My eyes widened when I saw a boy with dreadlocks holding a box containing a tarantula. "Cool." The boy turned to look at me, as did two identical boys with fiery red hair. The three looked to be about two years older than me. The boy with dreadlocks grinned. "Finally found a girl who appreciates my little pet." I chuckled. "I'd hardly call her little. She's fully-grown. What's her name?"

"It's a female?" I laughed. "Yeah. I know a female arachnid when I see one." He stared at me. "Um...okay." I tapped my chin. "Why not call her Alex? After all, boys are called Alex too. Only certain people will be able to tell the difference." The boy with dreadlocks laughed. "You're pretty different."

The two identical boys spoke up. "Now, Lee, you really shouldn't-"

"-hog the attention-"

"-of this lovely young lady. Care to sit with us?" I laughed. "Not until I know your names." Lee grinned. "All right. I'm Lee Jordan. Those two troublemakers are Fred and George Weasley." He pointed at each of them in turn. "That's not right! I'm George, and that's Fred!" I laughed, and Lee continued. "And you obviously know Alex here." George grinned at me. "So, who are you, fair lady?" I smiled, giving a fake curtsey. "Evangeline Lestrade, pleased to make your acquaintance." They stared at me for a second, and then burst into laughter. "You're not bad, Evangeline." The twins threw their arms around my shoulders. "Come on. We'll get you to our compartment."

As we headed for their compartment, George noticed Midnight. "Who's this?"

"Oh, she's Midnight, my cat." Fred chuckled. "Looks a bit large to be 'just a cat'." I sighed once we'd entered the compartment. "Okay. She's not just a cat. She's a panther." They recoiled immediately. "WHAT?!"

"But I didn't know that when I bought her!" Fred slowly reached out a hand to pet her. When she didn't bite his hand off, he sighed in relief, and I laughed. "She obviously likes you three, otherwise she probably would have attacked you on the spot." Lee smiled. "So long as she doesn't eat Alex, we're good." We all laughed, and I turned to them. "You guys want some food?" The twins shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and I pulled out my purse. "It's on me."

"But-"

"No buts!" I stuck my head out the compartment door. "Oi! Food cart lady!" A few minutes later, we'd placed our orders, and had a multitude of various snacks sitting before us. I was feeding Midnight a Pumpkin Pasty when a drawling voice spoke. "Well, well. Since you can't afford to buy snacks yourselves, you're going to make a girl buy them for you?" Fred and George glared at him, and Fred spoke. "Shut your mouth."

The boy turned to me. "Come on. You must have better things to do than spend time with riffraff like them." I smirked. "The only riffraff I see is you." The boy stared at me, then smirked. "You are quite wrong. I'm Draco Malfoy. Those two are simply poor blood-traitors, and that freak with the spider is their friend. Though he must have brain damage to be their friend."

I smirked. "Well, you asked for it. Fred, could you take Midnight for a minute? I don't want her killing this prick." With that, I lunged at Draco, punching him in the gut. After that, I kneed one of his thugs in the ribs, then hit the other in the nuts. Lee and the twins winced. Once I'd finished, the three boys ran off. "You're going to regret this!" I rolled my eyes as I dusted off my hands. "I'm sure."

I turned back to see Lee, Fred and George staring at me while Midnight had a hint of amusement in her eyes, and Alex had fallen asleep. Eventually, George spoke. "That was so wicked." I bowed. "Thank you." Immediately, the four of us began laughing. When we'd regained our breath, Lee glanced at the window. "Looks like we're almost there." I nodded, staring at the castle. "That is amazing."

"Wait until you see it up close."

I turned to them. "What house are you guys in?"

"We're in Gryffindor. Where do you want to be sorted?" I sighed, collapsing back into my seat, unwrapping a Cauldron Cake. "I dunno. Probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff sounds kinda boring, and Slytherin doesn't sound at all pleasant." I looked down at Midnight, who licked her lips as she eyed the Cauldron Cake I was holding. "Fine. You can have it." I gave it to her, and she devoured it within two seconds.

George laughed at this, and turned back to me. "Well, Ravenclaw's okay, but Gryffindor's definitely the most fun." I chuckled. "Okay. Any teachers I should keep an eye out for?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall, for one. She's the Transfiguration teacher. Pretty strict, but otherwise okay. Then there's-" He made a face. "-Snape. Quite possibly the most evil professor in all of Hogwarts. Favors Slytherin House over the others." Fred nodded. "Other than that, you should be fine." Just then, the train stopped, and we stood up. I put a rather grumpy Midnight back into her cage. "Don't worry, girl, I'll let you out soon." She kept eyeing me. "Oh, fine! Here!" I handed her a Chocolate Frog, and she ate it quicker than she had the Cauldron Cake I had given her. "I gotta cure you of that sweet tooth."

* * *

I jumped off the train, waving goodbye to Lee and the twins as the other first-years and I headed for the boats. I swung into a boat with a nervous-looking boy holding a toad and a girl with rather bushy hair. "Everyone in? Right, then. FORWARD!" The boats started moving forward across the lake, and we reached the other side quickly. The tall man who'd gotten us into the boats, Hagrid, began checking the boats. "Oi, you there! Is this yer toad?"  
The nervous-looking boy who had been sitting with me ran over. "Trevor!" We walked up to the castle, and Hagrid turned to us. "Everyone here? You there, you still got yer toad?" With that, he knocked on the door, and we entered as the doors swung open.

A tall witch stood there, and Hagrid turned to her. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She led us off into a small chamber, then turned to us and began speaking. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She glanced at Nervous-Boy while saying this, then turned back to the rest of us. "I shall return for you when we are ready. Please wait quietly." With that, she swept out of the room, and the others started muttering to each other about what houses they hoped to be in.

Suddenly, a group of girls shrieked as about 20 or so ghosts came through the walls into the chamber. Two of them seemed to be arguing. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not even really a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?" The second ghost had noticed us. Dead silence answered him.

The Fat Friar smiled. "New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few shocked students nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along, now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." McGonagall had returned, and the ghosts floated out of the room through the wall. "Now form a line, and follow me." We did as she said, and I gasped as we entered the Great Hall. Even in C.V.'s castle, I'd never seen anything this impressive. I looked up and saw the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the sky.

I looked over to see Professor McGonagall place a hat on a stool. The hat sang a song involving the houses of Hogwarts, and the Sorting commenced. I spaced out until my "name" was called. "Lestrade, Evangeline!" I walked up to the hat, taking a deep breath as I sat down. _**"Hmm...you have a rather intelligent mind, but tend to seek out danger, often leaping into the fight without thinking. However, you have quite a brave heart for someone so young, to be living with the likes of him."**_My eyes shot wide open. _**"Relax. I won't tell. Let's see..."**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed, and got up off the stool as I took off the hat and went over to Gryffindor table where I sat down between Fred and George, across from Lee. I looked up when McGonagall said "Potter, Harry". Immediately, whispering broke out through the entire Hall, and heads swiveled in his direction. I laughed to myself. "So, Harry Potter's going to Hogwarts, huh? Interesting." Finally, he was Sorted into Gryffindor, and he sat down, looking extremely relieved.

As we began eating, we began talking about their families. Eventually, Fred turned to me. "So, what's your family like?"

"Oh. Um...I live with my Uncle Renny." Lee frowned. "What about your parents?"

"They're dead. Just me and Uncle Renny."

After we'd finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Just a few more words now that we are now fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." I laughed when I saw him looking at Fred and George.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to those who do not wish to die a very painful death." We stared at him.

* * *

We stopped on our way to the Gryffindor common room, and I looked up to see a bunch of walking sticks floating in midair. Percy, Fred and George's older brother, who was a prefect, turned to us. "Peeves. A poltergeist. Peeves, show yourself." In response, something invisible blew a raspberry at him. "Don't make me have to go to the Bloody Baron." A loud popping sound answered, and Peeves appeared. "Oooh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped at us, and we ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this! I mean it!" Peeves stuck out his tongue and disappeared, dropping the walking sticks on Neville the Nervous-Boy. Percy sighed. "You want to watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." We had come to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis." We stepped into the common room, and I followed a girl with bushy hair up to one of the girls' dormitories. Not even bothering to change, I flopped down onto my bed, ignoring the bushy-haired girl's scolding as I fell asleep.

* * *

**I GOT THE LAST NAME "LESTRADE" FROM THE BRITISH TV SERIES **_**SHERLOCK**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA!  
**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

* * *

I let out a loud grunt as Midnight lept onto my bed, knocking the breath out of me. "Honestly, Midnight, you seriously need to find a better way to wake me up in the morning." She simply let out an amused purr, and I glared at her. "See if I give you any sweets this week." I stumbled out of bed, groaning as I changed into non-wrinkled clothes, combed my hair, and made my way out of the common room sleepily as I headed for the Great Hall.

I had begun to cram some sausages into my mouth when I heard one of the twins call my name. I looked up blearily as Lee and the twins came over. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." We checked our schedules. "Let's see. I've got...History of Magic, Transfiguration, then Defense Against the Dark Arts." I yawned. "Well, at least I'll get some sleep in History of Magic." The others laughed.

* * *

The week dragged on, and I kept getting lost. A couple of times, I showed up late for History of Magic, but Professor Binns didn't even notice. That Friday, I checked my schedule again and groaned. "Great. Double Potions." I sighed and made my way down to Potions, dragging my feet. I finally showed up at class with five minutes to spare, and sat down in a seat next to Hermione.

The professor, Snape, started taking roll call, and paused at Harry's name. "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." I heard some of the Slytherins laughing quietly at this, and I rolled my eyes as Snape continued. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little wand-waving in this class, many of you will hardy believe this is magic. I doubt you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-that is, if you aren't as big a bunch of idiots as I usually have to teach." Hermione fidgeted in her seat, eyes wide.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand flew into the air while Harry simply looked confused. "I don't know, sir." Snape smirked. "Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming here, Potter?" Snape continued smirking. "Tell me, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione stood up, her hand waving frantically in the air. "I don't know, sir. I think Hermione does, so why don't you try her instead?" Snape's eyes narrowed to slits. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by aconite. Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

Instantly, the scratching of quills could be heard throughout the room. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your insolence, Potter."

We had just begun our potion when clouds of green smoke and a loud hissing filled the room. Neville had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a blob, and their potion was seeping across the floor. Within moments, most of us were standing on our chairs, while Neville, who'd been drenched in the potion, had boils covering his face. "Take him up to the hospital wing." As Seamus led Neville out, Snape rounded on Harry. "Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought you'd look good if he got it wrong? That's another point from Gryffindor."

* * *

That afternoon, I was scanning the _Daily Prophet_ while Fred, George and Lee were eating. "Hey, listen to this:

_**Gringotts break-in latest:**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**  
_

_**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes-goblin this afternoon."**_

I set down the paper, frowning. "That's weird. Why would someone break into an empty vault?"  
Lee shrugged. "Maybe they didn't know it was empty."

* * *

The next week, flying lessons were coming up. Most of the first-years were looking forward to it, myself among them. Quite a few others were talking non-stop about their exploits on a broom. For example, Ron, Fred and George's younger brother, talked about the time he nearly hit a hang glider on his brother Charlie's old broom.

Neville the Nervous Boy, however, seemed terrified of the idea of his feet leaving the ground, mainly because he'd never been on a broom before, and for good reason, because he was clumsy enough as is. Hermione also seemed nervous, and tried to learn how to fly from a book, and bored most of us to tears by trying to give us tips on how to fly from said book. Neville seemed to be the only one listening to her.

* * *

A few days later, a small box from Neville's grandmother arrived for him. He opened it to reveal a Remembrall. "Gran knows I forget things, and this tells you if you've forgotten something. See, you hold it tight, and if it turns red-" His face became troubled when the Remembrall turned red, "-you've forgotten something."

He scratched his head, trying to recall what he'd forgotten, when Malfoy came over and snatched the Remembrall out of his grasp. Just as Harry and Ron, the twins' younger brother, got up to fight, McGonagall swept over. "What's going on here?"

"Malfoy has my Remembrall, Professor." Malfoy quickly set the Remembrall back down on the table, scowling. "Just looking." He stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

That afternoon, the other first-year Gryffindors and I ran outside for our first flying lesson. The Slytherins had already arrived, unfortunately, and about twenty broomsticks or so were lined up on the lawn. "What are you all waiting for? Everybody stand by a broomstick. Hurry up! Stick your right hand up over your broom and say UP!"

We all shouted the word "UP", and my broom sprang into my hand (as did Harry's), whereas Hermione and Neville's brooms remained on the ground. We then mounted our brooms, and Madam Hooch turned to us. "When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come back down. On my whistle-three...two..one..."

But Neville, terrified, kicked off before she blew her whistle, and took off twenty feet into the air. "Come back down here!" Neville looked down, his face turned white, and he fell off his broom, landing with a sickening thud. We ran over to him, and Madam Hooch knelt down beside him. "Looks like a broken wrist. Come on, up you get." She turned to us. "Not one of you is to leave the ground while I escort Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I come back and see a single broom in the air, I will see to it that the person riding will be expelled before they can say 'Quidditch'. Come along, boy." With that, she led Neville off.

As soon as they had left the range of earshot, Malfoy burst into hysterical laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins began laughing as well. A girl I hardly knew growled at him. "Shut your face, Malfoy."

"Sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd be interested in fat crybabies, Parvati." Malfoy ran forward, picking something up off the grass. "Look at this! It's that stupid thing Neville's grandmother sent him!" Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Give that here, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked at him. "I don't think so. How about I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-up a tree, perhaps?"

"Give it _here_!" Malfoy lept onto his broom and took off, smiling smugly down at Harry. "Come and get it, Potter!" Just as Harry was about to take off, Hermione grabbed his arm. "No! Harry, you'll get all of us into trouble! You heard Madam Hooch!" He ignored her and kicked off. We watched from the ground as he appeared to have a short argument with Malfoy, who then threw the Remembrall into the air, and Harry chased after it. He was nearly a foot from the ground when he pulled up, clutching the Remembrall in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!" We whirled around to see Professor McGonagall storming towards us, her eyes blazing. "_Never_-in all my time at Hogwarts-how _dare_ you-could've broken your neck-"

"Professor, it wasn't his fault-"

"Silence, Miss Lestrade-"

"But, Malfoy-"

"Enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, come with me." The other Gryffindors and I watched sadly as Harry was led away, the feeling that this was going to be his last day at Hogwarts sinking in our stomachs.

* * *

"I don't _believe_ it!" Ron and I gaped at Harry that evening at dinner after he had told us what had happened. "You're a _Seeker_?! But first years _never_-You must be the youngest house player in-" Harry nodded at Ron's disbelief. "-a century. Wood told me." He looked up at the two of us. "I start training next week. Don't tell anyone, though. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George spotted Harry and walked over. "Well done. Wood told us." George said quietly. "We're on the team-Beaters." Fred nodded. "We're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You _must_ be good, Harry. Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy we found our first week. See you." They left just as Malfoy and his two thugs showed up. "Having your last meal, Potter? When are you catching the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're on the ground with your little friends." I snorted in a rather unladylike fashion into my pumpkin juice, and Ron pounded me on the back a couple of times.

Malfoy crossed his arms, scowling. "I'd take you on, anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact." He smirked. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before?" Ron glared at Malfoy. "Of course he has. I'm his second, who's yours?" Malfoy glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe. Is midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

Once he had left, Harry looked over at Ron, confused. "What's a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well-" Ron took a bite out of his sausages, "-a second is there case you die." I nodded. "People only die in proper duels, though. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. I'll bet he thought you'd refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Ron shrugged. "Throw it away and punch him in the nose."

"Excuse me." We looked up, and groaned to see Hermione Granger looking over at us. "I couldn't help overhearing, and you _really_ mustn't go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're definitely going to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's none of your business."

"Goodbye."

* * *

That night, I met Harry and Ron in the common room at half-past eleven, and we were almost at the portrait hole when a lamp flicked on, revealing Hermione. "_You!_ Get back to bed!" She stood up, stalking over to us. "I almost told your brother-Percy-he'd put a stop to this."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Granger, could you _be_ any more interfering?"

Harry sighed. "Let's go." Hermione followed us out, hissing under her breath at us the entire time. "Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells-"

"Get lost."

"Fine, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, so-" She turned around to be faced with an empty portrait. Apparently, the Fat Lady had decided to go on a midnight visit, and Hermione was locked out. "Now what?!" Ron shrugged. "That's _your_ problem. See you later."

A few minutes later, she had caught up with us. "I'm going with you."

"You are not." She glared at me. "Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve-"

"Shut up, you three! I heard something." We looked closer, expecting to see Mrs. Norris, but spotted Neville instead. "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours! I couldn't remember the password." Harry shushed him, "Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout', but it won't help, the Fat Lady's off somewhere."

"How's your arm?"

"Fine." He showed it to us. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." Ron nodded, "Great-well, look, Neville, we've got to go, we'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here! The Bloody Baron's been by twice already." Ron checked his watch, then glared at Neville and Hermione. "If either of you get us caught, I won't rest until I learn the Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, then I'll use it on you." Hermione opened her mouth, about to tell him, when Harry told her to be quiet, and led us all forward.

* * *

We rushed into the trophy room, glancing around for Malfoy. "He's late. Maybe he chickened out." Then we heard something that made our blood run cold. "Sniff around, my sweet. They may be hiding." It was Filch with Mrs. Norris.

Harry signaled for us to follow him, when Neville suddenly tripped, upsetting a suit of armor. "RUN!" We sped down the corridor, shoving our way through a wooden door. "I think we lost him."

Hermione gasped for breath, glaring at us. "I-told-you. I told you. Malfoy tricked you. You know that, don't you? He was never going to meet you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must've tipped him off."

"Let's go." At the moment, Peeves came shooting into the classroom and spotted us. "Shut up, Peeves-please-you'll get us thrown out." Peeves simply laughed. "Wandering around at night, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell, Filch, I should. It's for your own good, you know." Ron glared at him. "Get out of the way."

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We sped down the corridor, running right into a locked door. We could hear Filch coming, and Ron groaned. "This is it! We're done for! It's the end!" Hermione pushed him out of the way._ "Alohamora!" _The door swung open, and we rushed through it, closing it behind us as we listened to Filch and Peeves talking on the other side of the door.

"Which way did they go, Peeves? Tell me, quick."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?!"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Fine..._please_."

"...NOTHING!" Peeves burst into laughter. "Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "He thinks this door's locked. We'll probably be okay-Get off, Neville!" Neville was tugging on Harry's robes. "What?!" We turned around to see a large three-headed dog. Immediately, we scrambled for the doorknob, and we ran out, forgetting about being caught, forgetting about Filch. We didn't stop until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who had returned to her portrait.

"Where have you all been?"

"Never mind-pig snout, pig snout." We flopped down on some chairs in the Common Room, breathing hard. Finally, Ron spoke, his voice shaking. "What are they _thinking_, locking a thing like that up in a school?!" Hermione gasped for air, then glared at all of us. "Don't any of you use your _eyes_?! Didn't you see what it was _standing_ on?!"

Harry sighed. "The floor? I was too busy looking at its heads."

"No, _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA!  
**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

* * *

The next morning, Harry filled Ron and I in on the package that Hagrid had seemingly moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts. Ron frowned, mulling this over. "It's either really valuable, or really dangerous." I nodded. "Or both." Seeing as all we knew about the package was that it was rather small (about only two inches long), we didn't have much to go on as to guessing as to what it was.

* * *

Now all we had to do was find some way to get back at Malfoy, and such a chance came later that week, when a package landed on the table for Harry. He read the letter, and his face burst into a grin as he showed the letter to me and Ron. Ron groaned in envy. "A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even _touched_ one!" I sniggered. "I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face." Harry agreed as we left the Great Hall.

Malfoy stopped us and grabbed the package, felt it, then threw it back to Harry, smirking. "That's a broomstick, Potter. You're in for it now. First-years aren't allowed them." Ron smirked right back at him. "It's not just any broomstick. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Malfoy's smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl. "What would you know, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Sensing a fight, Professor Flitwick, our Charms teacher, came over. "Nothing wrong, I hope?"

"Potter's got a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy answered quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. We fought hard not to burst into tears of laughter as we walked off. "Well, it's true. If he hadn't taken Neville's Remembrall, I wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" We looked around to see Hermione Granger, standing with her hands on her hips. Harry smiled. "I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Ron chuckled. "Yes, don't stop now. It's doing us so much good." We laughed as Hermione stalked off.

* * *

A couple of months later, on Halloween morning, Professor Flitwick told us he thought we were ready to begin learning how to make objects fly, something we'd been looking forward to for quite some time. I, unfortunately, had been placed with Neville Longbottom. Praying nothing extremely terrible would go wrong, I sat next to him.

We looked up as Hermione lifted her feather into air and Flitwick praised her. Ron didn't seem too happy about it, but my mind was on other things, since Neville had somehow managed to cause the feather to start attacking me. It took me about five minutes to squash the feather with my books. Neville bit his lip. "Sorry."

I waved it off. "Never mind. I'm used to getting attacked by insane feathers every day." He stared at me for a few seconds, then began laughing when he saw my mouth twitch as I unsuccessfully attempted to hold back my own laughter.

* * *

As I sat down beside Ron and Harry for the Halloween feast, we overheard Parvati telling her friend that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked slightly guilty at this, but quickly shrugged it off as the feast appeared.

Just as we began eating, Quirrell rushed into the Great Hall, screaming in terror. "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." With that, he collapsed. A stunned silence reigned for a few seconds, then everyone began screaming in horror. Finally, Dumbledore managed to calm everyone down. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to their dormitories. Immediately!"

Percy the Prefect went into full-steam. "Follow me! Stick together! No need to fear if you follow my orders! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

Harry frowned at us. "How could a troll get in?" Ron shrugged. "Dunno. They're supposed to be really stupid." I nodded. "Maybe it's just Peeves trying to make trouble again." Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks. "I've just remembered. Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll." We glanced around, and Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right. But Percy had better not see us." We ran off, heading for the girl's bathroom that Hermione was located in. I froze when I heard footsteps behind us. "Quick! Behind here!" I pulled the others behind a statue, and we peeked around it to see Snape hurrying down the corridor. "Why isn't he in the dungeon with the other teachers?"

"Search me." After Snape's footsteps had faded, we ran off down the corridor. Ron frowned. "He's heading for the third floor." Harry wrinkled his nose. "Can you smell something?" We heard a low grunting, and looked down the corridor to see the troll headed straight towards us. The troll stopped outside a door then went through it. Harry signaled to me and Ron. "Maybe we can lock it in." Ron nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

We rushed towards the door, and Harry slammed the door shut, locking it in place. _"Yes!" _As we turned to head back to the common room, a shrill scream came from the room we'd just locked the troll in.

"Oh, no."

"Hermione!"

We whirled around, forcing the door open. Hermione was pressed up against the wall, her eyes wide in terror. "Confuse it!" Harry, Ron and I began throwing things at the wall, but it didn't seem to notice. Ron finally caught its attention by shouting at it as he launched a pipe at the troll's head. Harry and I ran over to Hermione, trying to get her up, but she was frozen in shock.

The troll started towards Ron, who was trapped with no way to escape. Then Harry did something incredibly stupid: he lept onto the troll's head, wrapping his arms around its neck. The troll didn't notice him, but it _did_ notice when his wand accidentally got stuck up the troll's nose. Ron pulled out his wand and yelled out, _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _The club rose out of the troll's hand and landed with a thud on the troll's skull, knocking it out.

Harry wrinkled his nose as he pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. "Ugh. Troll boogers." As he wiped it on his wand, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came running into the room. Quirrell spotted the troll and let out a whimper as he sank to the floor.

As Snape inspected the troll, McGonagall turned on us. "What were you thinking? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Hermione finally regained her voice. "Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll-I thought I could handle it-you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead. They didn't have time to get anyone. It was about to kill me when they arrived."

"Well-in that case..." McGonagall stared at the four of us, "Miss Granger, how could you think of taking on a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione looked down at the floor as McGonagall continued. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt, you'd better go to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left, and McGonagall turned to us. "I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a fully-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed about this. You may go."

As we headed for the common room, Ron was grumbling. "We still should've gotten more than ten points." Harry sighed. "Five, you mean. She docked Hermione five points."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you, we did save her." I chuckled. "She probably wouldn't have needed saving if we hadn't locked that troll in with her." Harry nodded in agreement as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were standing around a bright blue fire in a jar Hermione had conjured when Snape limped over. We moved closer together to hide the fire, and he spotted us. "What's that you've got, Potter?" Harry showed him the book Hermione had lent him on Quidditch, and Snape scowled. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry frowned, watching Snape limp off. "He just made that up. Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Ron crossed his arms. "Dunno, but I hope it really hurts."

* * *

That evening, Harry had come back from trying to get his book back, his eyes wide. He told us what he'd seen about Snape's leg in that closet. "You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him! He's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in as a diversion!"

Hermione shook her head. "No-he wouldn't. He may not be very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore's keeping safe." I snorted, and Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Hermione, do you think all teachers are saints or something? I'm with Harry." I nodded. "I wouldn't put it past Snape. But...what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

* * *

The next afternoon, Ron, Hermione and I made our way up into the Quidditch stands, holding a banner that said 'Potter for President' with a lion underneath. We began cheering as the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked out onto the field. Madam Hooch began speaking to both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, blew her whistle, and the game began.

Lee Jordan immediately began commentating. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall."

I chuckled as Lee continued, "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve-back to Johnson and-no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes-Flint flying like an eagle up there-he's going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle-that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and-"

Lee winced, "-That must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger-Quaffle taken by the Slytherins-that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger-sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which-nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead, and off she goes-she's really flying-dodges a speeding Bludger-the goal posts are ahead-come on, Angelina-Keeper Bletchley dives-misses-GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

We immediately burst into cheers, while groans could be heard from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along." Hermione, Ron and I looked up to see Hagrid moving slowly down the row towards us. "Hagrid!" We moved over to make space for him, and he sat down. "Bin watchin' from me hut. But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" I shook my head. "Nope. Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

Hagrid raised his binoculars, peering up at Harry. "Kept outta trouble, that's somethin'."

I turned back to Lee's commentary. "Slytherin in possession-Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the-wait, was that the Snitch?" Harry and the Slytherin's seeker, Terence Higgs, sped downwards to catch it, and Harry was knocked sideways by Marcus Flint, who had slammed into him.

"FOUL!"

Madam Hooch lectured Flint for a bit, and then awarded a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But, naturally, the Snitch had vanished out of sight.

Dean Thomas had begun yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!" Ron frowned over at him. "What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Red card! In football **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: AMERICAN SOCCER)**, you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" Ron sighed. "This isn't football, Dean." Hagrid, however, agreed with Dean. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry off his broom."

Lee was having trouble trying not to take sides. "So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

_"Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

"Okay, okay. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession. Slytherin in possession-Flint with the Quaffle-passes Spinnet-passes Bell-hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose-only joking, Professor, only joking-Slytherins score-"

Hagrid suddenly frowned, looking up at Harry. "Dunno what Harry thinks he's doin'. If I didn' know better, I'd say he lost control of his broom...but he can't have..." His broom had started rolling over and over, with him barely hanging on. Just then, the broom gave a wild jerk, and Harry swung off it, hanging on with one hand.

Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, scanning the stands, and suddenly gasped. "I knew it! Snape-look." She handed the binoculars to me and Ron, and we saw Snape staring at Harry, muttering under his breath. Hermione sighed. "He's jinxing the broom."

"What do we do?"

"Wait here." Hermione ran off, and Ron and I turned back to watching Harry being thrown around by his broomstick. The Weasley twins attempted to pull him safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good-every time they got near him, the broom went even higher in the air. They dropped lower beneath him, obviously thinking they might be able to catch him if he fell off.

Ron bit his lip. "Come on, Hermione."

A few minutes later, Hermione came running back just as Harry's broom stopped trying to throw him off and he managed to swing himself back on. "Neville, you can look!" Neville had been hiding his face in his hands for the entire time Harry's broom had tried to buck him off.

Harry was speeding towards the ground when we saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was going to throw up. He fell to the ground on all fours and began coughing. Suddenly, something plopped out of his mouth into his hand. "I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!" The Gryffindor stands exploded with cheers.

* * *

A little while later, Hagrid was serving Harry some tea, and Ron was telling Harry that Snape had tried to jinx his broom. "We saw him. He was cursing your broom, muttering, and he wouldn't take his eyes off of you." Hagrid frowned. "Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Harry sighed. "I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. He's trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid suddenly dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" I gaped at him. _"Fluffy?"_

"Yeah-he's mine-bought him off a Greek chap I met in the pub last year-I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Harry leaned forward. "Yes?"

"Now don't ask me anymore. That's top-secret, that is." I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "Hagrid, Snape's trying to steal it!"

"Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher. He'd do nothin' of the sort." Hermione sighed. "So why'd he try and kill Harry?! I know a jinx when I see one! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh-yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

Hermione smirked at him. "So, there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA! REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

* * *

Draco, frustrated that Harry had won the previous Quidditch match against Slytherin, had taken to mocking him about not going home for the holidays. Ron and his brothers had signed up too, because their parents were visiting their brother Charlie in Romania; and I'd signed up as well, since it was clear that there would be no holiday festivities back at Dracula's castle.

* * *

"I still don't see why you're not going home to your Uncle Renny for the holidays, Evangeline." I sighed as we made our way out of Potions. "I told you, Ron. My Uncle Renny is an atheist."

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald. What she's trying to say is that her uncle doesn't believe in religion."

"Why didn't she just say that, then?" I groaned. "I just did, Ron."

Harry cut Ron off. "Look, I don't think we should go trying to interfere in Evangeline's personal life." I nodded. "So kindly drop it."

We ran into a large fir tree, and we heard puffing behind it, and figured Hagrid was holding it. Ron poked his head through the branches. "Need any help, Hagrid?" Before Hagrid had a chance to answer, Draco's voice came from behind us. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose-that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to that hole your family must be used to." Ron lunged at Draco, and I managed to grab his collar, but not before Snape spotted him. "WEASLEY!" Hagrid immediately tried to help. "He was provoked, Professor Snape. Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, Hagrid, fighting is still against school rules. Five points from Gryffindor, and be grateful it isn't more, Weasley. Move along, all of you." Malfoy and his two goons pushed past the tree, smirking. Ron clenched his fists, seething. "I'll get him. One of these days, I'll get him." Harry nodded. "I hate them both. Malfoy and Snape."

Hagrid tried to calm us down. "Come on, cheer up. It's nearly Christmas. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall. Looks a real treat." We followed him into the Great Hall, where Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were setting up the Christmas decorations. "Ah, Hagrid, the last tree-put it in the far corner, would you?"

The Hall looked amazing. Holly and mistletoe was strung all along the walls, and twelve giant Christmas trees stood around the Hall, some decorated with tiny icicles, other glittering with hundreds of candles. "How many days yeh got left til' yer holidays, Hermione?"

"Just one. Oh, that reminds me-Harry, Ron, Evangeline, we have only a half hour before lunch. We should be in the library." Hagrid chuckled as he followed us out of the Great Hall. "The library? Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

Harry smiled up at him. "Oh, we're not working. We're looking up Nicolas Flamel, trying to find out who he is."

"You _what_?! Listen-I've told yeh-drop it. It's nothin' to yeh what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who he is, that's all," Hermione said sweetly.

I nodded, smirking. "Unless you'd rather tell us, and save us all this trouble?"

"I'm sayin' nothin'." Ron shrugged. "Guess we'll have to find out for ourselves, then." With that, we left an annoyed Hagrid behind as we headed for the library.

* * *

We'd been searching the library for any clue as to who Nicolas Flamel was, but had come up with nothing so far. He wasn't in_ Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_, or _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and he wasn't even in _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_.

Hermione had taken out a list of subjects and titles she'd decided to search while Ron and I walked up and down the aisles, pulling books off the shelves randomly. Harry milled over to the Restricted Section, where they kept books on powerful Dark Magic, only used by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Just then, Madam Pince, the librarian, showed up, a suspicious look on her face. "What are you look for, boy?"

"Nothing." She shook her feather duster in his face. "Go on, then. Out!" Harry left the library, soon followed by me, Hermione and Ron. "Find anything?" I shook my head as we headed off to lunch. "Nope." Hermione turned to us. "You will keeping looking while I'm away, right? And send an owl if you find anything." Ron nodded. "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It'd be safe to ask them, right?" Hermione chuckled. "Very safe, as they're both dentists."

* * *

Once the holidays started, we were having too good a time to think about Flamel. The common room was a lot emptier than usual, so we got the armchairs by the fire.

Ron had started teaching Harry wizard's chess. Ron's set was old (no surprise), but that was actually a good thing, seeing as Ron knew them so well he didn't have any trouble getting them to do want he wanted. Harry, on the other hand, played with Seamus's chessmen, and they were always shouting advice at him. I found the entire thing extremely amusing.

On Christmas morning, I waited in the common room for Ron and Harry, and they came bounding down the stairs, holding a stack of wrapped presents. Harry seemed stunned he'd gotten anything at all. They glanced over at me. "What'd you get?" My mouth twisted into a wry grin. "Wellll...Uncle Renny probably didn't send me anything; you know, 'cause he's an atheist."

I turned to Harry. "You first." He opened his present from Hagrid, and it turned out to be a wooden flute. The second one was from his aunt and uncle: a fifty-pence piece, which he gave to Ron. Ron groaned as Harry opened his third present: a hand-knitted emerald sweater and a box of fudge. Ron sighed. "Every year she makes us a sweater, and mine's _always _maroon." Harry smiled as he bit into the fudge. "That's nice of her." The next parcel was from Hermione: a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

That left his last present. Harry turned to it, and Ron and I gasped as he opened it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I've heard of those! If that's what I think it is...they're really rare, and really valuable." Harry examined it. "What is it?" Ron continued staring at it. "It's an invisibility cloak. I'm sure of it. Go on, try it on." Harry put it on, and his head floated in mid-air.

They turned to me after ogling the Invisibility Cloak. "Well. Your turn." I took the present that Hermione had given me: a box of Chocolate Frogs. Then Ron handed me a present from his mother: a light blue sweater with a white E. I almost thought I was finished when a tawny owl flew in the window, dropped a package in my lap, then flew back out. Harry frowned, glancing over. "What's that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I slowly opened it, and gasped when I saw what was inside, and stared down at a silvery pair of diamond earrings. Harry and Ron looked over, and they stared as well. "Wow. That must have cost a lot." Ron nodded in agreement with Harry. "Mum would _kill_ for a pair like that. Who would spend that much on you?" I shrugged as I picked them up and inserted them into my ears.

We suddenly looked up as Fred and George bounded into sight, and I noticed Harry stuffing his cloak out of sight. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look! Evangeline and Harry got Weasley sweaters, too!" The twins were both wearing blue sweaters, one with a yellow F on it, the other with a yellow G. "They have better sweaters than ours, though. She probably makes more of an effort if you're not family." Fred looked over at Ron. "Why aren't you wearing yours?" Ron groaned as he pulled his sweater over his head. "I hate maroon."

"You haven't got a letter on yours, Ron. I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid-we know we're called Gred and Forge." I laughed, pulling mine on.

"What's all the noise?" Percy, their older brother, walked into the common room, holding a yellow sweater with a red P, which Fred seized. "P for Prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours. Even Harry and Evangeline got one."

"I-don't-want-" Percy sputtered as Fred and George forced the sweater over his head. "And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either. Christmas is a time for family." With that, the twins marched Percy out of Gryffindor Tower, his arms pinned to his sides by the sweater.

* * *

Well, one thing was for certain. I definitely had more fun that day than I would have had at C.V's castle. First off, we had a huge Christmas dinner with exploding party favors.

After that, we spent the afternoon having a snowball fight on the grounds. Once we'd finished, we headed back to the common room, where Harry used his new chess set against Ron in a game of wizard's chess, and lost spectacularly, which was probably due to Percy trying to help him.

That evening, we sat lazily on the chairs, watching Percy chase the twins around the common room because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

Soon enough, I headed upstairs, and fell into bed.

* * *

I glared at Ron and Harry the next morning. "Why didn't you bring me along?"

"We couldn't get into the girl's dormitories, you know that!" I sighed, letting it go. Ron looked over at Harry. "Want to play chess, Harry?"

"No." Ron and I glanced at each other. "Look, why don't we go and visit Hagrid?"

"No. You go." I sighed. "Harry, I know what you're thinking. Don't go back to that mirror tonight."

"Why not?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I've just got a bad feeling about it. Anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Mrs. Norris and Snape are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they bump into you, or you knock something over?"

"You sound like Hermione."

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."

* * *

Hermione had come back the day before term started up again, was horrified that Harry had been out of bed three nights in a row, but also disappointed that we hadn't found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

However, a far bigger problem came a few weeks later when Harry told the three of us that Snape was refereeing the next Quidditch match. Hermione frowned, thinking for a minute. "Don't play."

Ron nodded. "Pretend to break your leg."

"Really break your leg."

"EVANGELINE!"

"What?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't. There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." At that moment, Neville fell into the common room. Apparently, someone had performed the Leg-Locker Curse on him, and he'd had to bunny-hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione immediately got up and performed the counter-curse, freeing Neville.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy. I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." Hermione frowned. "Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!" Neville shook his head. "I don't want trouble." Ron crossed his arms. "You've got to stand up to him, Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier!"

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Harry pulled out a Chocolate Frog and handed it to Neville. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, right? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

"Thanks, Harry. I think I'll go to bed. You want the card? You collect them, don't you?" As Neville walked off, Harry looked down at the card. "Dumbledore again. He was the first I ever-" He suddenly gasped. "I've found him! I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere! Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!_'" I lept to my feet. "Wait here." I ran upstairs to my dorm, grabbed a letter off my bed, and ran back to the common room.

"Uncle Renny sent me this a couple days ago. I didn't open it 'til now. Here, listen: 'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!'" Harry and Ron blinked at me. "What's that?" Hermione made a derisive noise. "Honestly, don't you two read? Here, look." She pulled out a heavy book. "I got this for some light reading."

"This is light?" She ignored Ron, and began reading. "'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will turn any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).'"

Hermione looked up once she'd finished. "See? That dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" Harry nodded. "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it!"

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

Harry frowned at me. "How'd your Uncle Renny know?" I froze. "Umm...he's a historian." Harry nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while we were studying ways to treat werewolf bites, we discussed what we'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if we had one. When Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team, we glanced over at Harry. "I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm too scared to face Snape. I'll show them...it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." Hermione nodded. "Just so long as we're not wiping you off the field."

* * *

On the day of the match, Ron, Hermione and I found a spot in the stands next to Neville, who didn't understand why we'd brought our wands to the match. He didn't know that we'd been practicing the Leg-Locker Curse (having gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville), and planned to use it on Snape if he tried anything. Hermione turned to Ron and me. "Now, don't forget. It's _Locomotor Mortis_." Ron scowled. "I _know_. Don't nag."

I grinned, nudging Hermione. "Look! Dumbledore's here!" Ron chuckled. "I've never seen Snape look so mean. Look, they're off." He suddenly shouted in pain because Malfoy had poked him in the back of the head. "Sorry, Weasley. Didn't see you there."

He grinned at his thugs. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? How about you, Weasley?" Ron ignored him, seeing as Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him. Malfoy continued as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? It's people they feel sorry for. There's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money-you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville went red but faced Malfoy. "I-I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter. Ron kept his eyes on the game, and nodded distractedly. "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." A muscle began jumping in Ron's jaw. "I'm warning you, Malfoy-one more word-" Hermione's eyes widened. "Ron, Evangeline, look! Harry-!" We whirled around. "What? Where?" Harry had gone into a dive. Hermione jumped up, her fist crammed into her mouth as Harry sped towards the ground.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some gold!" Ron lept towards Malfoy, punching him repeatedly. Neville hesitated, then joined the fight. Hermione and I kept our eyes on the match while Ron and Neville continued fighting.

Up in the air, Harry had suddenly pulled out of the dive, the Snitch in his hand. Hermione hugged me, cheering. "Ron! Ron! Ron, where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We won! Gryffindor's in the lead!" I laughed, hugging her back.

* * *

Later that afternoon, we were about to join the celebration in the common room when Harry suddenly reappeared, having gone missing for a little while. "Where have you been?!"

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron grinned, slapping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold, but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be okay-talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchen."

Harry shook his head. "Never mind that. Let's find an empty room, wait 'til you hear this..." He led us into an empty room and shut the door behind us, and told us about the conversation he'd overheard between Quirrell and Snape. "So we were right, it _is_ the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if Quirrell knew how to get past Fluffy-and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus'-I reckon there's other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

Hermione's eyes widened. "So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?"

Ron shook his head. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday."


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA! REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

* * *

Quirrell, though, proved to be stronger than we thought. Granted, over the next few weeks, he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd caved yet. Snape was still storming around in his usual bad mood, so the Stone was definitely still safe.

Hermione, though, seemed to have more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone lately. She'd started making study schedules and color-coded her notes, which was perfectly fine with us. Then she stepped over the line when she began nagging us to do the same thing. Ron massaged his temples in frustration. "Hermione, the exams are ages away!"

"Ten weeks! That's not ages. To Nicolas Flamel, ten weeks are like a second." Ron stared over at her in disbelief. "Hermione, we're not Nicolas Flamel. Anyway, what are you studying for? You already know it all!"

"What am I studying for?! Are you crazy?! Do you realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important! I should have started studying a month ago! I don't know what's gotten into me!"

Unfortunately for us, the teachers seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. They gave us so much homework that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as fun as the Christmas holidays. It also wasn't that easy to relax when we had Hermione sitting right beside us, practicing wand movements or reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood.

* * *

Ron threw down his quill, frustration clearly written on his face. "I'm never gonna remember this." I currently had my face buried in a textbook, reading and re-reading the same line, my eyes glazing over.

I snapped out of my haze when Ron spoke. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" I looked up to see Hagrid stopping beside our table, holding something behind his back, looking nervous. "Jus' lookin'." The dismissive way he said it immediately caught our attention. "An' what're you lot up to? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" I smirked. "Nope. We found out who he is ages ago. And we know what Fluffy's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-"

"Shh!" He glanced around to see if anyone had overheard. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's wrong with yeh?" Harry took over. "Look, Hagrid, we just wanted to ask you a few things about what's guarding the Stone other than Fluffy-"

"SHHH! Listen, come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'upposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"Fine. See you later, then." We watched him walk off, still hiding the thing he'd been carrying behind his back.

Hermione frowned, watching him leave. "What was he hiding behind his back?" I shrugged. "Maybe it had to do with the Stone." Ron stood up. "I'm going to see what section he was in." He came back a few minutes later, a pile of books in his arms. "_Dragons!_ Hagrid was looking up stuff on dragons! Look at this: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_; _From Egg to Inferno, a Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

Harry spoke up. "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. Told me so the first time I met him."

Ron shook his head. "But it's against our laws. Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's kind of hard to stop Muggles noticing if you've got a dragon in your backyard. Anyway, you can't tame dragons. You should see the burns Charlie's got off of wild ones in Romania." Harry stared at him. "But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain_?"

"'Course there are. Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, mind you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what's Hagrid up to?"

* * *

An hour later, we headed for Hagrid's hut, and were surprised to see all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called out to see who it was before letting us in. It was hot as a furnace inside. Even though it was warm outside, there was a fire going in the fireplace.

"So...yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Harry nodded. "Yes. We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts-I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know about Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on around here." Hermione said this in her most flattering voice, and Hagrid's beard twitched, tipping us off that he was smiling. "We were only wondering who had _done_ the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you, that is."

Hagrid beamed at this, and we grinned over at her. "Well, I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout-Professor Flitwick-Professor McGonagall-Professor Quirrell-an' Dumbledore himself, o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh, yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?!"

"Yeah-yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not abou' ter steal it." Harry sighed. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, right, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Ron nodded. "Well, that's something. Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." Hagrid shifted awkwardly. "Sorry, Ron, can't do that." As he said this, he glanced over at the fireplace. Ron's eyes narrowed. "Hagrid-what's _that_?" In the fire sat a huge, black egg. "Ah-that's-er-" Ron knelt down to look at it. "Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must have cost a fortune!"

"Won it. Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid o' it, ter be honest." I stared at him. "But what are you going to do with it once it's hatched?"

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'. Got this outta the library-_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_-it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here-how ter recognize diff'rent eggs-what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself, whereas Hermione looked extremely frustrated. "Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_." He didn't seem to be listening, as he hummed while he stoked the fire.

* * *

A couple mornings later, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid: _It's hatching._

Ron and I were all for skipping Herbology and going straight down to Hagrid's hut, but Hermione was totally against that idea. I groaned. "Come on, Hermione. It's not every day you see a dragon hatching."

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing compared to what Hagrid'll be in when someone finds out what he's doing-"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed. Malfoy had stopped dead a few feet away to listen.

* * *

Ron and I argued with Hermione all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to come down with us during morning break. When the bell sounded for the end of our lesson, we ran down to his hut. Hagrid greeted us, his face flushed. "It's nearly out." The egg was lying on the table, deep cracks on it. Something inside was making a funny clicking noise. We pulled up chairs to watch.

The egg split open and the baby dragon flopped onto the table. It sneezed, and a couple of sparks flew out of its nose. Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid reached out to stroke the dragon, and it snapped at his fingers. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" Hermione stared at him. "Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks _grow_, exactly?" Hagrid was about to answer when he looked up, and the color drained from his face. He lept to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains-it's a kid-he's runnin' back up ter the school." Harry ran to the door and looked out. "Malfoy."

"Shit."

* * *

The self-satisfied smirk on Malfoy's face that week made us extremely nervous. We spent most of our time in Hagrid's hut, trying to reason with him. "Just let him go. Set him free."

"I can't. He's too little. He'd die." I looked over at the dragon. He'd grown three times his length in just a week. "I've decided ter call him Norbert. He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?" We all stared at him incredulously. Ron whispered to us, "He's lost his marbles." I nodded in agreement.

Harry spoke. "Hagrid, give it a week, and Norbert'll be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any minute."

"I-I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Harry turned to Ron. "Charlie."

"Now you're losing it. I'm Ron, remember?"

"No-Charlie-your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant! How about it, Hagrid?" Finally, Hagrid agreed that we could send a letter to Charlie to ask him.

* * *

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found me, Hermione and Harry sitting in the common room alone, after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just sounded midnight when Ron came into the common room, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off. He'd been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert. "It bit me!" He cradled his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week! I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it! And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the window. "It's Hedwig! She must have Charlie's answer!" He opened the letter quickly, and read it.

**_Dear Ron,_**

**_How are you? Thanks for the letter-I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible.  
_**

**_Love,_**

**_Charlie_**

We looked at each other. We've got the Invisibility Cloak. It shouldn't be too hard-I think the Cloak's big enough to cover three of us and Norbert."

* * *

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its normal size. He couldn't decide whether to go to Madam Pomfrey, unsure if she would recognize a dragon bite. By that afternoon, though, he didn't have a choice. His hand had turned an awful shade of green.

We ran up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to check on him. "It's not just my hand, although it feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me-I told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me-I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." We tried to calm him down. "It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday."

Ron sat bolt upright. "Midnight on Saturday! Oh, no-Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took. He'll know we're getting rid of Norbert!" We didn't get a chance to respond, because Madam Pomfrey came over, insisting Ron needed his sleep.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and I sat in the common room alone. "It's too late to change the plan now. We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this may be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we _have_ got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

We went down to Hagrid's hut, and saw Fang sitting outside with a bandaged tail. Hagrid opened a window to talk to us. "I won't let you in. Norbert's at a tricky stage-nothin' I can't handle."

When we told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, but that was probably because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot-jus' playin'-he's only a baby, after all." Norbert banged his tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. We walked back to the castle, feeling this Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

That Saturday, we headed down to Hagrid's, and we were a bit late arriving because we'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of the way, since he was playing tennis in the entrance hall. When we arrived, Hagrid had Norbert packed in a large crate. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey. An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." Judging from the ripping sounds inside the crate, it sounded like the teddy bear was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed as we covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak, and then stepped under it ourselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

How on Earth we managed to get the crate back up to the castle, I had no idea. Midnight came closer as we lugged Norbert up the staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Even Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work any easier. "Nearly there!" Then a sudden movement up ahead made us nearly drop the crate. Forgetting we were invisible, we stepped into the shadows, staring at the outlines of two people up ahead. Then a lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall had Malfoy by the ear. "Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night! How _dare_ you!"

"You don't understand, Professor-Harry Potter's coming-he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on-I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" With that, she dragged Malfoy off.

The steep spiral stairs up to the top tower seemed easy after that. Once we were in the cold night air, we threw off the cloak, and Hermione danced. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't." Laughing about Malfoy, we waited. Ten minutes later, four broomsticks showed up out of the darkness. Charlie's friends rigged Norbert's crate up to the harness they'd made between the brooms, so they could suspend Norbert between them. We helped buckle Norbert in, and thanked Charlie's friends before they took off.

Finally, Norbert was gone. We went back down the spiral stairs, grinning. No more Norbert-Malfoy was in detention-what could spoil things? The answer waited at the foot of the stairs. Filch's face came out of the darkness. "Well, well, well. We are in trouble." We'd left the cloak at the top of the tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA! REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

* * *

We waited silently in McGonagall's study, fearing what was to come. When she arrived, she was leading Neville. Neville opened his mouth to speak. "Harry! I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, that you had a drag-" Harry shook his head to shut Neville up, and McGonagall noticed this. "I would never have believed this of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves._" Hermione stared at her slippers, not making a sound.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" Neville looked at us, stunned.

McGonagall glared down at us. "I'm disgusted. Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Ms. Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you two, Mr. Potter, Ms. Lestrade, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions-yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, _nothing_ gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous-and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor." Harry stared at her. "Fifty?!"

"Fifty points _each_."

"Professor-"

"Please-"

"You _can't_-"

"Don't presume to tell me what I can and can't do, Ms. Lestrade. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

We walked back to the common room in silence, and I flopped down on my bed, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Two hundred point lost. That gave us last place. In one single night, we'd cost Gryffindor any chance at winning the House Cup. The rest of Gryffindor was going to hate us.

* * *

The next morning, just as I thought, Gryffindor hated us. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned against us, hating the fact that it looked like Slytherin would win the House Cup. Only Ron stood by us. "They'll forget all this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them." Harry looked over at him. "They've never lost two hundred points in one go, though, have they?"

"Well-no."

* * *

A week before exams, Harry came running over, his eyes wide. He told us that he'd heard Quirrell begging in a classroom, as though someone was threatening him.

"Snape's done it, then!" I nodded in agreement to Ron's statement. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell, then-"

"-There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione said. Ron shrugged. "Maybe Snape's figured out how to get past him without asking Hagrid." He looked up at all the books in the library. "I'll bet there's a book somewhere in here telling how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So, what do we do, Harry?" Hermione answered before Harry could. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done long ago. If we try anything ourselves, we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no_ proof_! Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say that he doesn't know how the troll got in and that he was nowhere near the third floor on Halloween-who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get Snape sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take some explaining." Hermione looked convinced, but Ron and I weren't. "If we just poked around a bit-"

"No. We've done enough poking around." With that, Harry pulled a map of Jupiter towards him and began learning the names of its moons.

* * *

The following morning, notes were delivered to me, Harry, Hermione and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.**_

_**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

* * *

At eleven o'clock that night, we said goodbye to Ron in the common room and headed down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was there, with Malfoy. "Follow me." Filch led us out of the school. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you? Oh, yes...hard work and pain are the best teachers, if you ask me...It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out...hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, still got the chains in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case they're ever needed...Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, it'll be worse for you if you do."_**  
**_

Ahead, I could see the light coming from Hagrid's hut. Then I heard a shout. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." A grin split across my face when I realized we'd be serving detention with Hagrid. Filch scowled down at me. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourselves with that oaf? Well, think again, girlie-it's into the forest you're going, and I'm much mistaken if you'll come out all in one piece." Neville whimpered, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. "T-The forest? W-We can't go in there. There's all sorts of things in there-werewolves, I heard." Neville clutched Harry's robe and continued whimpering.

Filch grinned. "That's your problem, isn't it? Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" Hagrid came out of the dark, clutching his large crossbow and a quiver of arrows hanging over his shoulder. "Abou' time. I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right there, Harry, Hermione, Evangeline?"  
Filch sneered. "I shouldn't be too friendly with them, Hagrid. They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturin' them, have yeh? Not yer place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn...for what's left of them." With that, Filch walked off. Malfoy turned to Hagrid, eyes wide. "I'm not going in that forest." I was pleased to hear his voice had a note of panic in it. "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts. Yeh've done wrong, an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts. Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather yeh were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Malfoy didn't move. He glared at Hagrid for a few seconds, but dropped his gaze. "Right, then. Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led us to the edge of the forest, and pointed down a long, narrow, winding path that disappeared into the trees. "Look there. See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." Malfoy gulped. "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?"

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' since last night at least." Malfoy spoke up quickly. "I want Fang."

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." I smirked at the look on Malfoy's face. "So, me, Harry, Hermione, and Evangeline will go one way, an' Draco, Neville an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now-that's it-an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh-so, be careful-let's go."

* * *

I looked up at Hagrid as we separated from Malfoy, Neville and Fang. "_Could_ a werewolf be killing the unicorns?"

"Nah. Not fast enough. It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before." He looked over at Hermione. "Yeh all right? Don' worry, it can't have gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter-GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized the three of us, hiding us behind an oak tree. He pulled out an arrow, and fitted it into his crossbow, ready to fire. We held our breath, listening. It sounded like a cloak dragging on the ground. After a few minutes, Hagrid lowered his crossbow. "I knew it. There's summat in here that shouldn' be." Harry looked up at him. "A werewolf?"

"That wasn' no werewolf, an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither. Right, now, follow me, but be careful." We walked slower this time, glancing around occasionally. Suddenly, something up ahead moved. Hagrid raised his crossbow. "Who's there? Show yerself-I'm armed!" My jaw dropped as a centaur walked towards us. "Oh, it's you, Ronan. How are yeh?" Hagrid shook the centaur's hand. "Good evening, Hagrid. Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan. There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Evangeline Lestrade, by the way." He pointed to each of us in turn. "Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur." I stared. "We'd noticed." Ronan bowed his head. "Good evening. Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Uh-"

"A bit," Hermione said softly. Ronan sighed. "A bit. Well, that's something." He looked up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight." Hagrid nodded. "Right. Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt-you seen anythin'?" Ronan didn't speak right away. Finally, he sighed again, and then answered. "Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah, but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright." I bit back my laughter. Hagrid began to look impatient. "Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home. So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

"The forest hides many secrets." Hagrid raised his bow at another sound, but it turned out to only be another centaur. "Hullo, Bane. All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid. I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, yeh seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured-would yeh know anythin' about it?" Bane walked over to stand beside Ronan, and looked up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight." I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh. "We've heard. Well, if either of yeh do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then." We followed him out of the clearing, looking back at Ronan and Bane. "Never try an' get a straight answer outta a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

Hermione finally spoke. "Are there many of them in here?"

"Oh, a fair few...Keep to themselves, mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs...they know things...jus' don' let on much." Harry frowned. "Do you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?"

"Did that sound like hooves to yeh? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns-never heard anythin' like it before." We continued walking when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm. "Hagrid, look! Red sparks! The others are in trouble!"

"You three wait here! Stay on the path, I'll come back fer yeh!" He ran off, and we looked at each other. "You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" Harry sighed. "I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville...it's our fault he's here in the first place."

Finally, Hagrid came back with Malfoy, Neville and Fang. Apparently, Malfoy had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville panicked and sent up the sparks. "We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups-Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione. Harry, Evangeline, you go with Fang an' this idiot." Hagrid whispered to me and Harry, "I'm sorry, but he'll have a harder time frightenin' yeh, an' we've gotta get this done."

* * *

Harry, Malfoy, Fang and I walked quietly through the forest for what seemed like half an hour. Eventually the path was impossible to follow, the trees were so thick. Finally, Harry spoke. "Look-" He held out his arm to stop me and Malfoy. Up ahead lay the unicorn, definitely dead. Out of the shadows a hooded figure came crawling across the ground, and we froze. It knelt down, and began to drink the unicorn's blood. Malfoy let out a scream, and he and Fang bolted. Harry collapsed to the ground in pain. "Harry!" I ran over to him. I heard hooves behind us, and a centaur jumped right over us. When Harry finally regained control, the figure was gone, and the centaur stood over us. "Are you all right?"

"Yes-thank you." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "What _was_ that?" He didn't answer, but just looked at us. "You had best get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." As we clambered onto his back, he added, "I am Firenze, by the way." Just then, Ronan and Bane came bursting in. Bane's eyes widened. "FIRENZE! What are you doing?! You have two humans on your back! Have you no shame!? Are you a common mule?!"

"Do you know who these two are? He is the Potter boy, and she is the girl with the hidden name. The sooner they leave this forest, the better." I noticed Harry staring at me, and I quickly looked away. Bane's eyes narrowed. "What have you been telling them? Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" Ronan sighed. "I'm sure Firenze believed he was acting for the best." Bane glared at him. "For the best! What does that have to do with us?! Centaurs are concerned with what is foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze reared onto his back legs, and we had to grab hold to stay on,. "Did you not see that unicorn?! Do you not understand why it was killed?! Or have the planets not let you in on that secret?! I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." With that, Firenze ran off into the trees, me and Harry still on his back.

I frowned. "Why's Bane so angry? What's that thing you saved us from, anyway?" Firenze slowed down, but didn't answer Harry's question. Finally, he spoke. "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" We shook our heads. "No. We've only used the horn and tail in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a heinous crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." Harry frowned, obviously thinking this over. "But who'd be that desperate? If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is, unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else-something that will bring you back to full strength and power-something that will mean you can never die. Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" Harry gasped. "The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course-the Elixer of Life! But I don't understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" A stunned silence fell at his words. Finally, Harry spoke. "Do you mean that was _Vol_-"

"Harry! Evangeline! Are you all right?!" Hermione ran down the path, Hagrid close behind her. "We're fine." Harry and I slid off Firenze's back. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." As Hagrid ran off to examine the unicorn, Firenze turned to us. "This is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck. The planets have been read wrongly before, even by centaurs. I pray this is one of those times." We watched, stunned, as Firenze cantered off into the darkness.

* * *

Ron was waiting for us in the common room, and had fallen asleep. When we shook him awake, he yelled something about Quidditch fouls, then blinked up at us. We began to tell him what happened in the forest, and Harry began pacing. "Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort...and Voldemort's waiting in the forest...and all this time we just thought Snape wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" Harry ignored Ron. "Firenze saved me and Evangeline, but he shouldn't have...Bane was furious...he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen...They must show that Voldemort's coming back...Bane obviously thinks Firenze should've let Voldemort kill us...I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

_"Will you stop saying the name!"_ Ron hissed. "So all I've got to wait for now is for Snape to steal the Stone, and then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off...well, I suppose Bane will be happy." Hermione sighed. "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

Suddenly, Harry turned to me. "Hang on. I almost forgot. Back in the forest, Firenze called you 'the girl with the hidden name'. What did he mean by that?" I froze. "I-I don't know. He must have been mistaken." I sped off to bed, feeling their eyes on my back.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACULA! REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**LADY OF THE NIGHT:**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

* * *

The next morning, Harry showed us that he'd found his Invisibility Cloak lying on his bed. However, we didn't have much time to be relieved, because the exams were stressing us out. We'd been given Anti-Cheating Quills for our written tests, and it was incredibly hot in the classroom. We also had practical exams. Flitwick tested us to see if we could make a pineapple tap dance across the desk; McGonagall had us turn a mouse into a snuffbox-points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if said snuffbox still had whiskers; and Snape made us nervous, breathing down our necks while we tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.

Our very last exam was History of Magic. When the ghost of Professor Binns told us to set down our quills, I cheered along with the others.

"That was far easier than I thought," Hermione said as we made our way onto the grounds, with me clutching Midnight. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione wanted to go through our exams papers, but Ron said that made him sick, so we went down to the lake and flopped under a tree. Lee and the twins were tickling the tentacles of the giant squid, who was lazily basking in the sun. Lee waved over at me. "Hey, Evangeline!"

"Hey, guys!" I sighed, grinning. "No more studying." Ron looked over at Harry. "You could be more cheerful, Harry. We've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Harry began rubbing his forehead. "I wish I knew what this _means_! My scar keeps hurting-it's happened before, but never as often as this." I shrugged. "Go to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm not ill. I think it's a warning...it means danger's coming..." Ron sighed, unable to get worked up. "Harry, relax. Hermione's right. The Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we never found any proof Snape's found out how to get past Fluffy. He's nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not gonna try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." Harry nodded, but still looked doubtful. When he tried to explain to us that he felt as though there was something important he'd forgot to do, Hermione sighed. "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd already done that one."

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. "Harry, what-?"

"I've just thought of something." Harry had turned white as he raced towards Hagrid's hut. "We've got to see Hagrid, now."

"Why?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just _happens_ to have one in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" Ron frowned. "What are you talking about?" Harry didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his hut, shelling peas into a large bowl. He looked up at us and smiled. "Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" Ron was about to answer in the affirmative, when Harry cut him off. "No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno. He wouldn' take his cloak off. It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head-that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up. Yeah...he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here...He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after...so I told him...an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon...an' then...I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...Let's see...yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg, an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home...So, I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

Harry gulped. "And did he-did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well-yeah-how many three-headed dogs d-yeh meet, even 'round Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how ter calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music, an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified at what he'd said. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey-where yeh goin'?!"

* * *

Harry turned to the rest of us in the entrance hall. "We've got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak-it must've been easy, once he'd gotten Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?" He sighed. "Well, we'll just have to-"

"What are you four doing inside?" We looked up to see McGonagall headed our way. I took a deep breath. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore."

"See Professor Dumbledore? Why?" Harry gulped. "It's sort of secret."

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," McGonagall said calmly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?! Now?!"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is _important_!" McGonagall arched an eyebrow. "Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Lestrade?"

"Look, Professor, it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-" McGonagall's books fell to the floor. "How do you know-?"

"Professor, I think-I _know_-that Sn-that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, Potter, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But, Professor-" McGonagall knelt down, picking up her books. "Potter, I know what I'm talking about. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

Harry turned to us as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot. "It's tonight. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when he shows up."

"But what can we-" Hermione gasped, and we whirled around to see Snape standing there. "Good afternoon." We stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this."

"We were-"

"You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't really afford to lose any more points, can it?" I glared at him as we began to walk outside, but Snape called us back. "Be warned, Potter-any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." Midnight hissed as we walked outside. "I ought to let her attack him."

"You'd get in trouble." Harry turned to us. "Right, now here's what we're going to do. One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape-wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do it."

"Why me?" Ron grinned. "It's obvious. You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." Ron put on a high falsetto voice, "'Oh, Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione agreed to watch out for Snape, and Harry, Ron and I were going to stay outside the third-floor corridor. That part of the plan didn't work. Professor McGonagall spotted us, and she lost her temper this time. "I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments! Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" We went back to the common room, and Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's still on Snape's tail," when the common room door swung open, and Hermione came rushing in. "I'm sorry, Harry! Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, and I said I was waiting for Professor Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it, then, isn't it?" We stared at Harry, confused. "I'm going out of here tonight, and I'm going to try and get to the Stone."

"You're mental!"

"You can't! After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" Harry whirled on us. "SO WHAT!? Don't you understand?! If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort will come back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over?! There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, don't you see!? Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup?! If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for him to find me there. It's only dying a bit later then I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight, and nothing you three say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?!"

He glared at us, breathing heavily. The other two stared at him, but I watched him calmly. Finally, Hermione spoke in a timid voice. "You're right, Harry."

"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak. It's just lucky I got it back." Ron nodded. "But will it cover all four of us?"

"All-all four of us?" I crossed my arms. "Oh, come off it, you didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?" Hermione nodded. "Of course not. How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you three will expelled too."

"Not if I can help it. Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twenty percent on his exam. They're _not_ throwing me out after that."

* * *

After dinner, once everyone had gone to bed, Harry ran up to his dormitory to grab the Cloak and the flute Hagrid had given him. "We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us-if Filch spots one of our feet wandering around on its own-" A light flicked on, and we jumped. Neville appeared from behind one of the chairs, clutching Trevor. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing, Neville."

"You're going out again."

"What? No. No, we're not, Neville. Why don't you go to bed?" Neville glared at us. "You can't go out again. You'll be caught again. You'll get Gryffindor in even more trouble."

"Neville, this is really important."

Neville rushed to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I won't let you do it. I-I'll fight you!" Ron growled in frustration. "Neville, get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot! I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not us. Neville, you don't know what you're doing." Ron took a step forward, and Neville dropped Trevor, who lept to freedom. Neville raised his fists. "Go on, then, try and hit me! I'm ready!" Hermione sighed, pulling out her wand. "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Neville stiffened like a board, unable to move, and fell to the floor.

"What'd you do to him?"

"It's the Full Body-Bind. Oh, Neville, I'm sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain." Ron sighed as we pulled the Invisibility Cloak over us. "You'll understand later, Neville."

* * *

We made it to the third-floor corridor, running into Mrs. Norris and Peeves along the way. Harry scared off Peeves by impersonating the Bloody Baron, which was rather impressive. Once we reached the third-floor, the door was already open. "Well, there you have it. Snape's already made it past Fluffy." Harry turned to us. "If you want to go back now, I won't blame you. You can take the Cloak, I won't need it."

"Don't be stupid."

"We're coming." I nodded. "Damn straight, we are."

"Did your Uncle Renny teach you how to swear, or was it instilled at birth?" I ignored Ron, and we made our way through the door. Harry pulled out his flute, and began playing. Immediately, Fluffy fell asleep. "Keep playing." I looked over at the trapdoor. "Looks like we'll be able to pull it open." Ron turned to Hermione. "Want to go first?"

"NO." Ron gritted his teeth and pulled the door open. "What can you see?"

"Nothing-just black-there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Harry, who was still playing, pointed at himself. "You first? Are you sure? I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione, and she'll keep playing." Harry looked at us. "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, got it?" We all nodded.

"See you in a minute, I hope." With that, he jumped. A few seconds later, he called up to us, "It's a soft landing! You can jump!" Ron jumped, and I followed, and Hermione stopped playing the flute, jumping after us. Ron frowned. "What's this stuff?" We looked around to see some sort of plant. "Dunno. I guess it's here to break the fall."

"We must be miles under the school."

"Lucky this plant thing was here to break the fall."

"_Lucky!?_ Look at you three!" Hermione lept up, struggling towards the wall. The reason she had to struggle was because the plant had started to creep around her ankles. As for the rest of us, it had already secured our legs. The more we struggled, the tighter it got. "Stop moving! This is Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snarled as he craned his neck to try to keep the Devil's Snare from choking him. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Harry began gasping for breath. "Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!"

"Devil's Snare-Devil's Snare...what did Professor Sprout say?-it likes the dark and damp-" Harry began gasping for air. "So light a fire!"

"Yes, of course, but there's no wood!" I lost it. "THERE'S NO WOOD?! ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione whipped out her wand, and sent a ball of blue flames at the Devil's Snare. In two seconds, the plant loosened its grip, and we were able to pull free. Harry sighed. "Good thing you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione." Ron scoffed. "Yeah. And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis-there's no wood, _honestly_."

"This way." We headed down a stone passageway, and Ron frowned. "Can you hear something?" A soft rustling and clinking sound came from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?" Harry shook his head. "No. It sounds like wings to me." Hermione frowned, peering ahead. "There's light ahead-I can see something moving." We reached the end of the passage and saw a lit chamber, a high ceiling above us. It was full of small, bright birds, tumbling about the room. "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?"

"Probably. They don't look very vicious, but if they all swooped down at once...well, there's no other choice...I'll run." With that, Harry covered his face with his arms and ran across the room. Nothing happened. He pulled at the door handle, but it was locked. We followed him, and tugged at the door, but it wouldn't open, not even when Hermione used the Alohomora spell. Ron sighed. "Now what?"

"These birds...they can't be here just for decoration." Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's statement. "They're not birds-they're _keys_! Winged keys-look carefully. So that must mean...yes! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" Ron stared at him in disbelief. "But there are _hundreds_ of them!"

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one, probably silver, like the handle." We each grabbed a broomstick, and tried to catch the key, but the keys darted around so furiously, it was impossible to catch the right key. "That one! That big one-there-no, there-with bright blue wings-the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Ron went speeding in the direction Harry pointed, crashed into the ceiling, and almost fell off his broom. "We've got to close in on it! Ron, you come at it from above-Hermione, you stay below and stop it from going down-Evangeline, you keep circling it on the sides-and I'll try and catch it. NOW!"

We lept into action, and Harry pinned it against the wall with a crunch. We cheered and ran to the door, the key still struggling for freedom in Harry's hand. He put it in the door and turned the lock. The door opened, and Harry released the key, which took off again. "Ready?" We nodded. The chamber ahead was so dark we couldn't see anything. But the moment we stepped inside, the chamber lit up to reveal that we were standing on the edge of a giant chessboard. "Now what?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across." Behind the white pieces across the board was another door. Hermione gulped. "How?" Ron frowned. "I think we're going to have to be chessmen." He looked up at a black knight. "Do we-er-have to join you to get across?" The knight inclined its head. Ron turned to us. "This needs thinking about...I suppose we've got to take the places of four of the black pieces...Now, don't be offended, but you three aren't that great at chess-"

"We're not offended. Just tell us what to do."

"Okay...Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione you take the place next to him instead of that castle, and Evangeline, you take the place of that rook."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight." At these words, a knight, a bishop, a castle, and a rook walked off the board.

"White always plays first in chess. Yes, look..." A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces, and my mouth became dry. "Harry, move four squares diagonally to the right." What came as a real shock was when the other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him and dragged him off the board, where he lay unmoving. "Had to let that happen. Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." Every time we lost a piece, the white pieces showed no mercy. Twice, Ron noticed just in time that we were in danger.

"We're nearly there. Let me think...let me think..." He sighed. "Yes...it's the only way...I've got to be taken."

"NO!" The rest of us shouted in unison. "That's chess! You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward, and she'll take me-that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?!"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" Ron sighed. "Ready? Here I go-now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen attacked. She struck Ron across the head with her arm, and Hermione screamed, but stayed on her square. Harry moved three spaces to the left, and the white king took off his crown, throwing it at Harry's feet. The chessmen parted, leaving the door ahead clear. With a look back at Ron, we charged through the door. "What if he's-" I shook my head. "He'll be okay. What do you think is next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall Transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's..." We'd reached another door. Harry looked at us. "All right?" Hermione and I nodded. Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled our noses, causing us to pull our robes up over our noses. Eyes watering, we saw an unconscious troll lying on the floor ahead of us. "I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry said as we stepped over one of its legs. "Come on, I can't breathe..."

He pulled open the door, and we saw a table with seven differently shaped bottles on it in a line. Right after we stepped through the door, a barrier of purple fire sprang up in the doorway behind us. At the same time, black flames blocked the door ahead. "Look!" Hermione grabbed a roll of paper lying next to the bottles, and we looked over her shoulder to read it:

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, **_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

_**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
**_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
**_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

Hermione smiled. "_Brilliant._ This isn't magic-it's logic-a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Hermione scoffed. "Of course not. Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire; and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione read and re-read the paper. Then she walked up and down the table, muttering to herself. Finally, she clapped her hands. "Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire-towards the Stone." Harry looked at her. "There's only enough for one of us. That's hardly one swallow. Which one will get you back through the purple fire?" Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You two drink that-no, listen. Get back and get to Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room. They'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy-go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig straight to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really." I sighed. "But, Harry-what if Voldemort's with him?"

"Well-I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again." Hermione's lip trembled, and she ran at Harry and hugged him. _"Hermione!" _

"Harry, you're a great wizard, you know."

"I-I'm not as good as you."

"Me! Books and cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery and-oh Harry-be _careful_!"

"You two drink first. You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive." We both took a long drink from the bottle, and shuddered.

"It's not poison, is it?"

"No-it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off." I sighed, looking at him. "Harry-good luck-"

"GO!" We turned and walked through the purple fire.

* * *

Three hours later, Madam Pomfrey allowed me, Hermione, and Ron into the Hospital Wing to see Harry. _"Harry!"_ Hermione looked like she was about to throw her arms around him, but seemed to be holding back. "Oh, Harry, we were so sure you were going to-Dumbledore was so worried-" I cut her off, pulling up a chair next to Harry's bed. "The whole school's talking about it." Ron nodded. "What _really_ happened?"

Harry told us everything: about Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. The other two were gasping constantly. Hermione even screamed when Harry told them what had been under Quirrell's turban. Ron frowned. "So, the Stone's gone? Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Professor Dumbledore thinks-what was it?-'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'" Ron looked impressed. "I always said he was off his rocker."

"So, what happened to you three?"

"Well, we got back all right. We brought Ron round-that took awhile-and we were dashing up to the Owlery when we met Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall-he already knew-he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he' and ran off to the third floor."

"Do you think he meant for you to do it? Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" Hermione glared at Ron because of his question. "_Well,_ if he did-I mean to say-that's terrible-you could have been killed." Harry shook his head, looking thoughtful. "No, it isn't. He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on round here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right. Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in, and Slytherin won, of course-you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you-but the food'll be good." At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came charging over. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!"

* * *

When Harry walked into the Great Hall the next night, a sudden silence fell over the entire Hall, and then a buzz of the entire school talking at once filled the Hall. He slid into a seat between Ron and Hermione, across from me. Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later, and the talking died down. "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points; and Slytherin, with five hundred and twenty-two." I looked over at the Slytherin tabled and saw Malfoy banging his goblet on the table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account." The smiles faded from the Slytherins' faces. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes. First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." I could hear Percy telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second, to Ms. Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her hands, and I supposed she had burst into tears. "Third, to Ms. Evangeline Lestrade, for standing by her friends in the face of utmost danger, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the ceiling. We were a hundred and fifty points up.

"Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points." The noise became even louder than before. We had five hundred and twenty-two points now. Dumbledore raised his hand, and the Great Hall fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Silence ensued for two seconds, and then cheering exploded within the Great Hall. Neville was buried under a mound of people hugging him. He'd never won a point for Gryffindor before. He had won the House Cup for Gryffindor.

Dumbledore smiled. "Which means we need a change of decoration." He clapped his hands, and the Slytherin hangings immediately transformed into Gryffindor hangings. I grinned, cheering along with the others as I saw the horrified look on Malfoy's face.

* * *

I'd almost forgotten that the exams results were still to arrive, but they did. To my surprise, I got through with relatively good marks, as did Harry and Ron. Hermione, naturally, had the best grades of the first years. Neville even managed to get through, his good Herbology grade making up for his awful Potions mark.

In no time at all, our wardrobes were empty; our trunks packed; Trevor was found lurking in a corner toilet; and notes were handed out to all the students, warning us not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these", Fred had said sadly); and Hagrid took us first years across the lake to the train.

We boarded the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and neater. I continued feeding Midnight snacks, though she couldn't seem to get enough. "You're gonna be way overweight before next year starts." She simply purred at me." We pulled off our wizard robes and donned Muggle clothes as we pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Ron turned to us as we got off the train. "You three have to come stay this summer. I'll send you an owl." Harry grinned. "Thanks. I'll need something to look forward to." I nodded. "I'll ask C.V.-I mean, I'll ask Uncle Renny." I grinned weakly as they stared at me, then shrugged it off.

We passed through the gateway, and I saw Mrs. Weasley standing there with a girl with bright red hair clutching her arm as she bounced up and down in excitement. "There he is, Mom, look! Look, Mom! I can see!"

"Be quiet, Ginny. It's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley smiled at us. "Busy year?" I laughed. "You have no idea." Harry nodded. "Very. Thanks for the fudge and sweater, Mrs. Weasley." I thanked her as well, and she smiled. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Ready, are you?" We turned to see a purple-faced man with a mustache that seemed almost alive. Behind him stood a bony woman and an extremely fat boy, both looking terrified. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You must be Harry's family!"

"In a manner of speaking. Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." With that, he stalked off. Hermione stared after him. "Have a good-er-summer." Surprisingly, Harry's face split into a grin. "Oh, I will. _They_ don't know I'm not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

Just before he turned to leave, Renny walked over. "Ah, Evangeline, are you ready to go?" I embraced him, and caught the others studying him. "Oh, um...this is my Uncle. Renny Field." Renny smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. Come, Evangeline. We'd best get home." I smiled. "Great. I can't wait to cause more havoc at home." With Midnight in my arms, I walked out of King's Cross Station with Renny to do just that.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR GABRIELLE'S FIRST YEAR! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
